A Sneak Peek At Pokémon
A Sneak Peek At Pokémon is a promotional video that was issued in limited quantities prior to the debut of the Pokémon franchise in the United States. Due to the limited quantities, many people didn't know the promotional video existed until it was leaked into two parts on YouTube and other video streaming sites, followed by people promoting it online. About it The video is basically a "teaser" for many elements of the franchise, most notably the anime. In addition to anime footage, the video also includes live-action footage of exclusive characters said to be "friends and family" of the anime's main cast. Cast of characters Ash Ketchum Misty Brock Jessie James Erika Giovanni Professor Oak Nurse Joy Seymour A.J. Joe Hillary (Ash's aunt) Trey & Troy (Ash's cousins) Mr. Carlson (Ash's science teacher) Amy (Misty's best friend) Ash's Pikachu Team Rocket's Meowth Ash's Caterpie Ash's Pidgeotto Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Charmander Ash's Squirtle Ash's Haunter Ash's Primeape Misty's Staryu Misty's Horsea Brock's Onix Jessie's Ekans James's Koffing James's Gyarados Nurse Joy's Pikachu Ho-Oh Erika's Weepinbell Squirtle Squad Giovanni's Persian Sabrina's Kadabra A.J.'s Butterfree A.J.'s Beedrill A.J.'s Rattata A.J.'s Sandshrew Samurai's Pinsir Bulbasaur Blastoise Spearow Sandshrew Nidorino Mankey Tentacruel Geodude Gastly Gengar Rhydon Zapdos The video's script Ash: You've been selected to receive this sneak peek about a phenomenon called Pokémon. A hit TV show, a Game Boy game, and loads of other cool things that are about to take America by storm! Chorus: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! Brock: A sneak peek at Pokémon. (music begins) Hillary: Well, it all starts with the TV show, September 7. My nephew, Ash, he just turned 10, is the show's star. His dream is to become a pokémon master. This is no easy task. First of all, Ash has to capture all of these little pokémon things. And they're pretty tricky. (segment from "Ash Catches A Pokémon" plays) Hillary: Each one is totally different from the other, and—are you ready for this?—there are 150 of them! And you gotta catch 'em all! (segment from the Pokérap plays) Brock: Wait! There's more! Trey: Well, there's Brock. He's a good guy. Ash challenged him once at the Gym in Pewter City. But now they're buds and they're on the journey together. Troy: And then, Team Rocket, they're bad—really bad. (segment from "Clefairy And The Moon Stone" plays) Troy: They want to steal Pikachu away from Ash to fulfill their evil boss's diabolical plan for total domination. (segment with dialogue exclusive to the sneak peek plays with a scene from "Battle Aboard The St. Anne") Giovanni: Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Attention!!! Jessie and James: At your service. Meowth: Meowth, too sir. Giovanni: Everything is proceeding exactly as I have foreseen. The pokémon craze is sweeping the world. I want the three of you to catch the rarest of all pokémon, Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. Meowth: We've been trying. Giovanni: Ooh then try harder. And you better steal Pikachu away from them soon, because the TV show is about to launch. And the Game Boy game, and the toys, card game, comic books. Soon the whole world will be looking for Pikachu. Does anyone else know of our plans? James: Only a bunch of kids who were lucky enough to get their hands on this video.. Giovanni: Well if they don't get the Game Boy game or watch the tv show, they'll never get Pikachu (finishing with a smirk and evil laugh). Brock: Pika-who? Mr. Carlson: I was glad to find out that Ash's first pokémon was in fact little Pikachu. And OK, Pikachu doesn't like being transported in the pokéball, and it doesn't talk much, and when it does, all it can say is Pikachu. (segment from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" plays) Mr. Carlson: Don't be deceived. These little cheeks unleash electric potential and electromotive forces equal to the difference of a constant current of 1000 amperes when the power dissipates between points—well, let's just say that little Pikachu can zap you. (another segment from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" plays) Mr. Carlson: What I like best about Ash and Pikachu, though, is how they bonded—loyalty. Now there's a quality you can't teach in the classroom. (third segment from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" plays) Brock: Who's the redhead? Amy: Misty met Ash when he took her bike to get Pikachu to a hospital. But it got burned to a crisp by one of Pikachu's electrical bolts. So now she's on the journey with them. But I don't see the point. Misty doesn't need Ash. She's got skills of her own. You should see her do battle with her water pokémon. She really knows her strategy. She's even brave enough to take on Team Rocket all by herself. (segment from "Pokémon Emergency!" plays) Brock: The strategy. Mr. Carlson: To become a great trainer, Ash has to capture all of these amazing pokémon creatures. And there's a lot he's got to know in order to catch 'em all. Chorus: Gotta catch 'em all! Mr. Carlson: That's why Professor Oak gave him his first pokédex. It's the newest model with the latest digital technology that will give Ash instant pokémon information with greater clarity and better reception than ever before. Hmm. I need to upgrade my model. (another segment exclusive to the sneak peek plays) Trey: Geodudes are way tough. Mr. Carlson: I'm partial to the fire-element monsters. Amy: This is a pokéball. (the segment continues) (a segment from "Challenge Of The Samurai" plays) Mr. Carlson: I like the fact that capturing a pokémon takes real skill. Real strategy. And Ash has always shown determination in class. Do I think he's got what it takes to be a pokémon master? Yes. Yes I do. I think Ash can cut it. (the sneak-peek exclusive segment continues) (a promo about Nintendo Power magazine and the Pokémon games plays) Troy: It's time to duel, Trey! Trey: Prepare to lose, Troy! Brock: And that's not all... Hillary: This is Pocket Pikachu. I can exercise with it, give it gifts, even watch it sleep! I know, there are 150 pokémon out there. But is there really one more adorable than Pikachu? I don't think so! Mr. Carlson: This is a pokémon strategy card game. Playing this game can help you furnish your pokémon training skills, and then show them off in battle with others. Amy: I'm collecting the pokémon bean bags and toys. I can't wait for the comic books! Brock: Stay tuned! Trey: You gotta watch Monday through Friday starting September 7. Hillary: And be sure to look on your video's mailing label for the pokémon TV show time and station. And—oh, that must be the pokécar. And be sure to watch out for it too! Ten pokécars will be cruising around giving away lots of free stuff! You can track where they are on your computer. Chorus: Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Mr. Carlson: Remember, it's about strategy! Chorus: Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Amy: Remember, you gotta catch 'em all! Chorus: Gotta catch 'em all, pokémon! (the "Pokémon Theme" plays) Trivia An exclusive alternate cut of Pokémon (Dance Mix) as well as an alternate clip of the Pokérap are featured in the video. The video contains a clip from "Battle Aboard The St. Anne" with a script created exclusively for promotional purposes. Rather than discussing their plan, Giovanni tells Jessie, James, and Meowth that they need to capture Ash's Pikachu before various Pokémon merchandise such as the anime, manga, video games, trading cards, and figures, hits the stores or else they'll probably be found out. The alternate script is dubbed using James's original voice, who had been recast by the time the episode the clip was taken from aired with the normal script. Pokémon Theme plays prior to the end credits. Cards from the Japanese version of the Pokémon Trading Card Game are seen in the video. Hillary's plug for the Pikachu virtual pet referred to the device using its Japanese name. Hillary's breaking of the fourth wall asking viewers to "look at the video's mailing label for the Pokémon TV showtime and station" refers to the fact that the Pokémon anime would debut in first-run syndication. While the Pokérap uses the final names of the pokémon, featured in-game footage shows Pidgey using its original English name, Pidge. Category:Pokemon